pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninorok
Character Info Ninorok is a halfbreed immigrant from Chel'el'Sussoloth. He currently serves as a healer aboard the Tei'kaliath airship. Physical Description Nino is well below average height for a drow. He has violet eyes and short, pale yellow hair. His outfit consists of shades of green and grey, with a jacket, undershirt, sash, pants, and boots. He is of average build, could be considered pretty but is distinctly male. For the most part, he can always be seen smiling. Appearances Path to Power 2 *'(Chapter 2, Moon 3 Day 24, 8/22/2012)' - LA Panel 4: Is seen running to tend to a heavily wounded and tainted Durlyn who is struggling against possession. Advices Made by this Clan Member: None Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Early Childhood: Nino was born in a brothel, where his drowlath mother resided to pay off her many, many debts to the minor guild who owned the place. A heavy drunk, she actually named her son after her favorite alcoholic beverage. It was quickly determined the boy was a halfbreed with his grey skin, so they decided to keep him for his exotic features. He grew up along the other whoresons, picking pockets and keeping the brothel clean. He wasn't allowed to speak often, for it was quickly learned he had a speech impediment, stuttering heavily, especially when nervous. Still, he worked hard and while he sometimes learned slower than others, once proficient at a task he tended to excel. This was enough to keep the other children from hazing him, although it didn't stop them from teasing his inability to speak properly. His mother died from illness years later, although he was mostly raised by the other males. When he became of age, he started taking clients, and became somewhat popular due to his appearance. All of his clients were told he was mute, so he wouldn't have to speak and reveal his impediment. Middle Years: Nino ended up encountering his older half brother, a Ssu merc who heard about him and became a client, although they never did anything but talk and read. Vicyl, over a ten year period helped Nino overcome most of his speech issues through reading books aloud and patience. He eventually decided to join the Sarghress, to which he would save up enough money to buy Nino's freedom. The Nidraa'chal war happened, and Vicyl never returned. The guild, and thus the brothel, suffered as a result of the war, and eventually was wiped out by a minor clan. Nino, on his own, managed to get in at an establishment owned by the Guild of Flowers thanks to his small reputation. No longer shackled to a brothel (his deal entitled him to leave whenever he wished, so long as the Guild of Flowers collected all of his earnings while he worked there), he thought himself content enough. Becoming Part of the Clan: Nino visited the Tei'kaliath clan during the Moon's End Festival. He met and spoke with many of the clansmen and learned some of them had once been slaves, and managed to carve out a more successful life for themselves. Nino only knew of one life, but his encounter with them left him wondering what he would have done if given a choice. When a rumor spread that the clan was leaving, and their doors were open to Chelians, he jumped on the opportunity without thinking, and now finds himself thrown into a world he barely understands. He often wonders if he made the right decision, while determined to try and finally make his own decisions. Character Gallery nino1.jpg ninorok0.jpg ninorok5.jpg ninorok3.jpg ninorok4.jpg ninorok2.jpg Category:Healers Category:Player Characters